


Between the Lines of An Escort

by Peggys_Ang



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: BAMF Peggy Carter, Based on The Escort(2015), Escort Angie Martinelli, Eventual Smut, F/F, Humor, Modern AU, Sarcastic Angie Martinelli, Some violence but not by much
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 13:08:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6567637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peggys_Ang/pseuds/Peggys_Ang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Stanford-educated prostitute has trouble opening up in relationships. Can an agent who works at the SSR show her a different angle of love rather than trying to get her laid?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Between the Lines of An Escort

_“Marge! Start taking lunch orders.” “Agent Carter, cover the phones.” “ I need you to file those surveillance reports I’ve been telling you about…”_ Peggy could probably recall all of the smart ass remarks that she’d received from her coworkers. To be honest they didn’t even deserve that title. _Coworkers_. That title didn’t even fit _half_ of the men that worked at the SSR. All they did was tell Peggy to do basically what a secretary would do. And trust me, she’s no secretary.

Peggy was seated at one of the bar stools taking another swig of whiskey, observing her surroundings, and looking for all of the exits just in case she needed to run for it. She had no idea why she thought that way, it’s not like she was in any danger.

Peggy once again scanned the room, observing every small detail. She stopped when she saw a man getting handsy with the woman sitting next to him. She was a beautiful woman, nice red lips, stunning eye color, and honey gold hair.

Peggy watched the woman struggle in attempt to get him to stop while the man pinned her against the booth’s backside. Peggy set her drink down and calmly walked over to the assaulting man.

The man looked up, glancing over Peggy with a hunger in his bloodshot eyes. “There a problem doll?” he said still giving Peggy a once over. Peggy ignored his gaze and crossed her arms over her chest.

“Actually there is, I see you’ve gotten a little bit handsy.” The man looked at the woman and then back at Peggy. “Oh, this hooker right here? You know how many guys she’s probably slept with?” Peggy didn’t even know this woman, nor has she ever met her in her entire life, but something so hot boiled inside of Peggy’s blood that within seconds the man was on the floor and was getting the living daylights punched out of him.

Peggy kept punching the man in the face continuously until security had to come over and pull her off of him. “What the hell was that for?” The woman finally spoke up. “He was hurting you, was he not?” Peggy felt a twinge of guilt in her stomach. “I’m working right now, and that’s my client.” The man groaned on the floor. “Your client? So you're an…?” “An escort, gotta problem with that?” The woman quickly butted in. “No I just thought he was…” The woman didn’t have time for this, she picked up her pocketbook and left the bar. She halted a cab on her way out. Peggy then quickly followed right behind her to explain herself.

“Wait! I’m sorry about what happened back there, I saw him getting handsy with you and decided to act upon it.” Peggy tried to explain herself. The woman didn’t look amused. “ I really don’t have time for your pathetic excuses, so if you’ll just excuse me…” Peggy grabbed her arm and stopped her. “Can I at least get your name?” The woman studied Peggy and pulled her arm away before responding. “ Why would I tell you? That was my client, I’m payed to do that type of stuff whether I get hurt or not. I don’t need protection from you.” and she left it at that.

The cab had finally pulled up, the woman paid the driver a generous amount, got in, and closed the door, then she was off. Peggy walked back into the bar, and payed for her drink. As she was walking out, she saw the man who she had beaten the crap out of, face all bruised up, split lip, and a black eye. She was proud of herself for making such a masterpiece out of the man’s face.

She walked up to him and said, “Next time you try to pin down a woman and she says no, I will find you and give you the worst beating of your life. Do I make myself clear?” She flashed her dangerous white teeth. “Y-Yes ma’am.” He stuttered. Peggy walked away then came back to the guy and tightly grabbed him by his collar, “One more thing, tip her generously, because if it wasn’t for me she would still have to deal with your premature bullshit.” Peggy let go of his shirt and swayed out the door. The man laid back and gave a sigh of relief as Peggy left.

He was still shaken by the fact that a _woman_ had merely made a canvas out of his face. Later that night the cab dropped off the woman at her destined location. She walked into her apartment and set her pocketbook on the table.

“Hey Angie, you back?” Her roommate called out from the living room. “Yeah I’m back.” “How was your appointment?” Angie retired to the living room with a drink in hand and sat in the lounge chair with her friend. “Long story.” she started. “What happened?” “ I started flirting with the guy and touching the back of his neck giving him signals that I was interested in... you know, after touching for so long he finally put the moves on me and tried to kiss me, and you know I hate kissing. Especially on the job, my last kiss was in college.” “College?!” Her roommate seemed shocked by the fact that it's been so long.

“Yes college. Would you let me finish the story?” “Fine.” Angie picked up from where she left off, “Anyways he gets all physical with me and this brunette woman comes over and confronts him. Then he starts talking shit about me, all of a sudden he’s being pulled to the floor by the woman and gets his face totaled. Security came over and pulled her off of him, when that happened I was just so disgusted by what was unraveling before my eyes, that I grabbed my pocketbook and left.

She tried to explain herself afterwards, but I just didn’t want to hear any excuses, so I got a cab and came back home.” “Tough break hon’. Look all I’m saying is none of this would have happened unless you had someone with you, you know like protect you just in case something happened.” Angie listened and took a swig of her drink. “ Yeah well that kind of happened tonight, but it was a total mad-show. I’m heading off to bed, night.” “Night!” Her roommate called after her.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is inspired by the movie, "The Escort." I do not own any of these characters. All characters belong to their respective owners. Thank you for reading!


End file.
